Omnia vincit amor
by Esme24
Summary: Henry annuls his marriage to Anne Boleyn and sends her to live in the countryside, but is their love truly dead? Based on Marquess of Pembroke challenge. Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Anne Boleyn knew that her time as a Queen was slowly coming to the end. Her days were filled with the fear for her precious daughter and for herself. She knew that Henry doesn't love her anymore, she barely saw him since the day she lost their boy, her savior. He spent all of his free time with that pale-faced wench Jane Seymour and her power hungry brothers. She couldn't believe that her husband has fallen for someone who was so simpleminded. Anne often wondered did Mistress Seymour have her opinion about anything. That girl barely knew how to write her own name, jet the King of England claimed that he was in love with her. It pained her to see how Henry looks at that girl because once he looked at her in that way. She remembered happy times during their courtship. Their only problem was that stubborn woman Katherine. They used to lie in the soft grass under the oak tree in Heaver and talk about their future together. It shouldn't end like this. Now Henry was making new plans for the future with someone else and she was stuck in this chamber.

"You're Majesty." Nan, one of her favorite's ladies called for her.

"Yes, Nan?"She asked and gestured to the girl to come closer.

"I have something to tell to Your Majesty, but the others shouldn't hear it." She whispered.

"You may leave me with Lady Nan," Anne said in the authoritative voice to her other ladies.

"It graves me to tell you this, but some of your ladies were questioned by Master Cromwell about your supposed infidelity,"

"My what?"

"There is some talk that the King wishes to imprison Your Majesty on the charges of adultery and treason."

"He wants my head. He wants me dead so he can marry that whore," Anne whispered in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he hated her so much that he wants her dead. Rage started to build inside her and she stood up.

"You're Majesty?" Nan asked confused, but Anne didn't react to her question, she just walked out. While she walked through the halls of the palace everybody bowed to her, after all, she was still their Queen.

"Is his Majesty inside?"She asked guards that stood outside Henry's chambers.

"His Majesty doesn't wish to be interrupted." One of the guards responded, but she heard the fear in his voice.

"You will let me in; I am still your Queen!" She said and walked past them. Anne felt relief when she saw that Henry was alone, she didn't think that she has strength to see him with Mistress Seymour again.

"What are you doing here Anne?" Henry asked and she could here annoyance in his voice. How did their love turn into this?

"Do you think that I am stupid woman Henry?"

"I'm not in the mood for fighting with you, return to your chambers."

"You want me to return to my chambers and wait until you chop off my head?"

"What did you say?" Henry asked her and stood up. Anne could see the fury in his eyes, but she wasn't afraid.

"You heard me!"

"Where did you hear such nonsense?"

"If that are nonsense, then why are my ladies questioned?"

"You probably misheard something."

"If you think that I will believe in your lies, you mistook me for Mistress Seymour!"

"Watch your tongue, Anne!" Henry barked and came closer to Anne so that she was captured between him and the wall.

"No! Do you think me so stupid that I would fight against divorce, or do you just want me dead?" She cried out in outrage.

"Anne!"

"Don't Anne me; you just want me dead so I can't fight the annulment!"

"You lied to me about everything, you promised me a son!"

"How can I convince a son when you don't come to my bed?" You made promises to Henry, you promised to be truthful and loyal to me!"

"I have right to take mistresses."

"Don't you see that part of me dies every time I see you with one of your whores?"

'Lies lies, your every word is a lie."Henry yelled in her face.

"You are the one who is untruthful."

"Am I?" He asked her and pinned her wrists to the wall and his lips found hers. Her knees went weak when he first caressed her tongue with his, but he grabbed her before she could fall and pulled her to him so that they were pressed from the shoulders to the tights. Anne grabbed him, desperate for more contact. His large hands caressed their way down her back, over her waist until they cradled her bottom. Her fingers pulled his hair and she ripped her mouth from his and gasped for air. His mouth hungrily kissed down her neck, found her pulse point and sucked down hard, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. Henry shifted his hold and lifted her, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips met again in the battle of dominance. She moaned when he rolled his hips against her, and then she remembered. He wants her dead.

Anne pushed him away from her and their anger returned.

"Will you kill me?" She growled.

"Will you agree on the annulment?'

"Two conditions!"

"You are not in the position to make conditions."

"Elizabeth stays with me."

"Agreed. You may leave me now." He said and she turned to leave, but when she came to the doors she turned to him.

"She won't satisfy you, not like I do, "Anne said and left the room.

AN: I originally planned to write a story about Anne Boleyn and Henry Pearcy, but HermioneandMarcus asked me to write a story based on Marques of Pembroke challenge and I agreed. I hope that you like the first chapter. Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry didn't see Anne since their passionate fight, instead, he spent most of his free time with Jane, but that doesn't mean that he didn't think about her. He remembered the first time he saw her. It was at the pageant, the "Chateau Vert" thrown in Emperor's honor. She played Lady Perseverance and she was absolutely breathtaking. He can never forget her eyes when he grabbed her hand or her voice when she introduced herself to him. He never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Anne Boleyn, not even his Jane. It was more than just sex appeal and wit that attracted Henry to Anne. Like him, she had a flair for the decorative arts and a lively interest in architecture and display. Her accomplishments were many; she was well-educated, intelligent and articulate, was fluent in French and knew some Latin. She was an accomplished dancer.

He fought the Pope, Emperor, and Katherine just to marry her, but once they wed, they fought each other. He can still hear her voice when she rejected his offer to be his mistress.

"Your wife I cannot be, both in respect of mine own unworthiness, and also because you have a queen already. Your mistress I will not be"

But, it was just an act, she never loved him, her only goal was the crown. Anne promised him a son, but she gave him only a daughter and miscarriages.

A few hours ago he sent her a note that they will sign their annulment today.

"You're Majesty." He heard hear her voice and turned around. Anne stood in the doorway dressed in a magnificent purple dress. Her hair was pulled in elegant bun adorned with an amethyst crown. She truly looked like the Queen.

"Anne, you look very lovely." He told her. Because she agreed on the annulment she deserved kindness

"Thank you Your Majesty." She responded

"You just have to sign these papers and you are free to go," Henry said and gestured toward papers on his desk.

"Elizabeth says with me?"

"Yes lady Elizabeth will live with you at Pembroke Castle and you are allowed to keep your title of Marquess of Pembroke and all jewelry I gifted you during our courtship."

"Your Majesty is very generous," Anne told him and took the quill and signed her name at the bottom of the paper.

"Your Majesty is free now." She told him when she put the quill down and bowed deeply. After that, she turned to leave. As Henry watched her go away he felt panic.

"Anne!" He called her and she turned around and gave him a small sad smile and continued walking.

He never saw her like this before, she truly looked sad and what shocked him the most was how submissive and formal she was.

To Henry Anne was always an enigma, religious yet aggressive, calculating yet emotional, with the light touch of the courtier yet the strong grip of the politician … A woman in her own right. She took him and the Court by the storm.

/

Anne looked around her chambers. Few years ago she served as a lady to the Queen who lived here and now she will be succeeded by one of her own ladies. Plain Jane, milk-faced wench, lack wit, a marionette that were Anne's thoughts on Henry's new love. Everybody thought that she was some sort of angel, but Anne could see the truth. Seymour girl is uneducated dull wench. Jane acts like she is a saint, but in the truth, she is just ambitious as she is.

Anne barely slept since the day she found out about Henry's plan to imprison her, she spent most of the night crying and thinking about their happy times. She never cried before her ladies, because she wanted them to remember her as a strong woman and she didn't want to give Jane one more thing to gloat about. She will stay dignified until the end.

It would be a lot easier if she could hate Henry, but she couldn't throw him out of her heart, he meant too much to her. Every time she closed eyes she saw them laying beneath the oak tree in Hever. They were perfectly happy then, but once they married Henry became distant and started to seek the company of other women. Once he told her that London would melt into Themes before he stopped loving her, but London still stood and he fell in love with another woman. She often wondered did he made the same promises to her, did he whispered her same sweet words. If she had been defeated by Katherine her pride would be less hurt, after all, she was Princess of Spain and Henry's first love, but Jane Seymour is a woman of no family, no talent or beauty.

"I am ready," Anne told her ladies and they bowed to her as if she was the Queen still.

"I thank you for these years of faithful service. Please continue to be virtuous, kind and loyal. I will pray for you all. May the God keep you." She said and left the chambers which were her home for past three years.

/

She left; he was finally free to wed his sweet English rose. At last, he will marry kind, obedient and innocent maid. He was sure that people of England will love her just s much as he loves her.

Anne's departure left him a little shaken. He watched her while she was leaving. Just before she entered the carriage that will carry her far away she looked toward his window and bowed deeply. Henry didn't see her facial expression but he imagined that she smirked in that special, just hers way.

"Fetch me Mistress Seymour" He ordered to one of his grooms.

Henry didn't want to think about his former wife now, but somehow his mind constantly projected her picture in his head. He saw her raven curls dancing on the wind while she rode a horse, her cheeks rosy from the effort to beat him and determination in her dark eyes. He saw lust on her face while they were dancing Volta.

"You're Majesty."He heard Jane's sweet voice. She stood in the corner of the room and looked at her feet.

"You look very lovely today Jane." He told her and she blushed prettily.

"Come, sit on my knee."

She slowly came toward him and he noticed her clumsiness which betrayed her nervous. When she sat he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked her

"I heard that Lady Anne left the palace."

"You heard the truth Jane, from now on Anne is Marques of Pembroke and you my dear, you will be my Queen."

"I am very honored Your Majesty." She replied and gave him a peck on the lips. He remembered the passionate kiss Anne gave him when he told her that she will become his wife.

"I have one wish Your Majesty."

"Tell me, I will do anything to make you happy."

"I wish Pri... Lady Mary to be at our wedding, after all, she is your daughter." She said and he frowned.

"Surely then you wish Lady Elizabeth to be at our wedding too?"

"I heard that she will live with her mother and I didn't want to interlude..."

"When LADY Mary signs Oath, she will be welcomed at the court and Elizabeth, she is always welcomed. Don't worry your pretty head with those serious matters; think which dress you will wear on our wedding day."

AN: I hope that you like this chapter. I deleted my other story "Golden Age" because I wasn't satisfied with how it was written, but I am not sure should I post it again. So, should I post it or not?

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne put the letter at the table and smiled for the first time since she came to the Pembroke Castle.

"Elizabeth is just an hour away. I will finally see my darling daughter." She told Nan. Both Madge and Nan decided to follow her into the exile and she was very thankful for their company. They always managed to lift her spirit.

She arrived at Pembroke two weeks ago and found the castle in perfect state. Servants worked really hard to make it fitting for the former Queen. Anne promised to herself that she will learn names of all the people who worked for her. Her new life was very quite in comparison with her former one, but she was thankful that she is alive. She decided to look at every new day as the gift and live it to the fullest. When she arrived there was a letter awaiting her in which she was informed that the King, in his kindness, decided to gift her a two monasteries that Cromwell closed and she was already making arrangements for turning one into the school for boys from poor families and the other into the hospital.

Anne tried her best to forget her former life and her husband,but she couldn't. Everything reminded her of him her clothes,her jewelry every situation. She constantly had a feeling that he will sweep into her rooms with his grooms and tell her that everything was just a bad dream. Her jewelry was put in the box that she decided to gift Elizabeth when she was old enough. The only pieces that she couldn't part with were her "B" necklace that she wore during her courtship and her wedding ring.

Every time she looked at her ring she remembered that Henry wore a new ring now. A few days ago she received a word about his wedding with that Seymour whore. She cried for hours. Just a week after their annulment he wed again. That meant that everything was planned even before she signed annulment. They were just waiting for her head to be chopped off. She felt as if she died and the pain she felt was almost physical. Despite everything she loved him still. He was the first man she truly loved and she was sure that he will be the last. There wasn't the possibility of loving someone else. Anne heard about Jane's motto.

"Bound to Obey and Serve, how dull," Anne commented when she found out. Hers own motto centrally wasn't dull. "Let them grumble, that is how it is going to be!" She proclaimed her defiance by having the livery coats of her servants embroidered. She still remembered courtiers shocked faces when they saw it. When she became the Queen she chose a new motto. "The Most Happy" And at that time she was truly the happiest woman on the planet. Neither she or Katherine were plain and boring. As much as she disliked her former rival Anne had to admit that the Spanish Princess was a powerful woman in her own right, unlike Henry's new lady love who was nothing but a puppet without a brain.

An hour later carriage rode into the courtyard carrying the former Princess of England. Anne's heart started to beat faster in the anticipation. Mistress Katherine Champernowne, Elizabeth's new governess, exited first and then helped a little girl. Anne was in awe how beautiful her dear daughter became during their separation.

"Mama!" Elizabeth cried out and rushed toward her. Anne hugged her tightly. She missed her very much. Since they last saw each other Elizabeth became taller and her hair became even brighter red.

"I was scared that I will never see you again," Elizabeth whispered

Ï am here my darling and now I will never leave you. We will live together and we will see each other every day." She replied and took the little girl in her arms and carried her to her chambers.

"You have grown so beautiful." She told her when she sat in the armchair with her dear daughter in the lap.

"I wish I was as pretty as you mama."

"You will be even more beautiful one day." She replied and stroked her bright red hair.

"They said that you have done something wicked and that Papa left you because of that, but I knew that you wouldn't do something wicked because you are the best mama in the whole world."

"You were right, you haven't done anything, but your Papa and I decided

that we shouldn't stay married."

"But why mama? They say that I am now Lady Elizabeth just as Mary is Lady Mary."

"We had some issues, you will understand much more when you are older and yes you are lady Elizabeth, but you are greatest Lady in the whole Kingdom, the King's daughter and one day you will be Marquess of Pembroke."

"You don't love Papa anymore?" The Little girl asked and Anne didn't know how to explain it. She decided not to lie.

"I love him my dear, but sometimes people love each other, but there are too many issues separating them."

"They say that Papa has a new wife now and I hate her! You are Papa's wife!"

"Elizabeth, you mustn't say such things. You don't have to like her, but you must be polite and respect her. And I already said that I am no longer married to your Papa."

"I hate her! Papa will have new daughters and sons with her and he will forget about me just as he forgot about Mary!"

"Your Papa loves you Elizabeth and he will never forget about you. He loves Mary too, but he is cross with her because she didn't respect me, so if you don't want your Ppa to be cross with you ,you must show respect to his new wife."

"Will you show respect to her?"

"I must."

AN: I finally made some time to update this story. I hope that you like this chapter. Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

She still remembers the day King informed her family and herself that it is his wish to take her as his wife. She was ecstatic and she truly felt honored. To think that His Majesty choose her above all other women, her Jane Seymour of Wolfhall who people called spinster, plain Jane, and mouse. She wondered what they thought now looking at her sitting by King's side as his wife and Queen.

Since that day her life was like a fairytale. When he announced his intention he as still married to Lady Anne, but there were some rumors that she was unfaithful and Jane's brothers told her to not worry about that. Jane was one of Lady Anne's ladies and she had an opportunity to observe former Queen's behavior and she could see that lady liked to flirt, but she was by no means adulterer, but she stayed silent.

If Anne was executed things would be much easier for Jane, no one could say that her marriage was unlawful with both Saint Queen Katherine and Anne dead, but it was sin to wish death upon innocent person and Jane would never do that,

Her father and brothers told her that she doesn't have to fret about Lady Anne who is far away from the Court and that her only worry now is providing an heir and reconciling Princess Mary with her father. So far she failed in both. Every time she mentioned her husbands eldest daughter he would get angry with her and ask her why she doesn't advocate Elizabeth also.

Jane had nothing against the toddler, but she reminded her too much of Anne. They had same eyes which bore into souls.

"That is enough, thank you," Jane said to the lady who was brushing her golden locks. Tonight King was to visit her bed and she wanted to look desirable. They were married barely four months and she noticed that he started looking at other ladies with lust. Jane loved her husband and she knew that he loved her too, but she noticed that he didn't have the same passion for her as he had for his previous wife. She witnessed their kisses and she still remembered passionate sounds which could be heard from former Queen's bedchambers. She hated that she compared herself to Anne, who is nothing but a harlot who stole His Majesty from his true wife, but she couldn't help herself. Her own courtship and marriage held none of the passion which Anne and Henry shared.

"Your Majesty, the King is here." Her sister Dorothy informed her and Jane looked at mirror checking her appearance. She smiled slightly satisfied.

"Thank you sister, you may let him inside and leave us, please."

"As Your Majesty wishes."

Henry was slightly disappointed that after four months of marriage Jane still wasn't with child. Both Katherine and Anne became pregnant rather quickly and he couldn't help but wonder if something is wrong, but he then realized that both of then failed to give him a son. Perhaps if he was patient God will grant him his greatest desire. Jane promised him nothing, unlike Anne who assured him that she will give him a son. The only child she managed to carry to therm was their daughter Elizabeth. If only she was a boy. She is the perfect combination of him and Anne with her mother's good looks and wit his determination and famous Tudor temper. He didn't think about her so long. Her birthday is just a few days away and he made a promise to himself to visit her and assure her of his love.

When he walked into his wife's bedchambers his breath caught at the sight of his wife. She looked truly beautiful and angelic reminding him of the first time he saw her in her father's home. Jane courtised slightly and he quickly monitored for her to rise. She was wearing a magnificent gown made of white satin and embroidered with tiny Tudor roses. He thought that she didn't look this beautiful since the day they married. She looked every inch a Queen, his one true Queen at last.

"Sweetheart." He took her hand and gave her a light kiss before bringing her to the table which was set up for them.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked her once they started eating inwardly hoping that she will say that she started feeling nauseous at mornings or that she has developed a fondness for some food.

"I am well Your Majesty, thank you for asking," Jane replied and smiled sweetly. It bothered him that she still called him Your Majesty instead of Henry.

"It's Lady Elizabeth's birthday in a few days and I decided to visit her." He announced and she scowled slightly, but quickly replaced it with a cheerful expression. She was upset that he still favored his daughter with harlot above his legitimate daughter Princess Mary who surely craved for her father's recognition and love. She hopes that once she is Queen Mary will be reconciled with Henry and placed back in the line of succession.

"Send her best wishes from me. Perhaps then you could visit Lady Mary to or we could invite her to Christmas."

"Then we must invite Lady Elizabeth too, but I think that Marquess already planned to spend holidays with our daughter."

"It would be rude of us to impose. You know how much she loves Lady Elizabeth." She said acting like she was concerned about Anne's feelings.

"How considerate of you sweetheart, but don't worry I will think of something."

It was her darling daughter's birthday. She couldn't believe that three years passed since she gave birth prettiest, brightest and kindest girl in the whole wide world. Anne still felt guilty how she reacted when the midwife told her about Elizabeth's gender. She wouldn't trade her beautiful girl for thousand boys.

She personally woke up Elizabeth and then they had breakfast made from birthday girl's favorites. After the meal, Anne gave her presents. She spent many hours thinking about what to gift her. At the end, she gave her a new gown, a new doll dressed in a gown that matched Elizabeth's and her "B" necklace. The Little girl was thrilled and demanded to put on a necklace as soon as she unwrapped it.

After that, they decided to walk through the gardens, but soon

Elizabeth grew bored and asked her mother to chase her. Anne happily obliged.

When Henry arrived her rushed straight into the castle where he was informed that his daughter was in gardens with her mother.

"I will go fetch them," Nan he stopped her saying that he will find them.

The first thing he heard was Elizabeth's shriek. She was running away from Anne who was chasing her. He winced when he noticed how much she has grown since the last time he saw her. Her hair looked redder than ever and she was taller. She will truly be a great beauty one day. Behind her was Anne dressed simply in one of the dresses she wore during their courtship with her raven locks messy from autumn wind and her cheeks rosy from running. She didn't look like the Queen at all, but somehow she looked more beautiful than ever. He rushed toward them and picked up Elizabeth. She screamed, but as soon as she saw who was holding her she threw her arms around his neck.

"Papa, you didn't forget about me." She said and he kissed her head.

"I will never forget about you my jewel, you are my special girl."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday." He replied pretending that he didn't know it was her birthday.

"It's my birthday Papa."

"How convenient that I brought you gifts then."

"Did you bring many gifts?"

"I did."

"Will you say hi to mama?" Elizabeth asked and he turned toward Anne who courtesied to him trying her best to hide her surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't receive a message that you will visit." She said and he could see that she was annoyed.

"I didn't send one. I'm sorry if my visit is inconvenient."

"No of course not, you are Elizabeth's father, after all, you have every right to visit her."

"You are very generous."

"I will leave you two then." She said and turned to leave wanting to hide her discomfort. This was the first time she saw Henry after the day the signed annulment. Her heart still ached at the mere sight of him.

"Wait, Anne, how are you?" He asked using her Christian name. To him, she was always Anne.

"I am good Your Majesty and how are you?" She politely replied, but he could see her discomfort.

"I am well."

"I am glad to hear that, truly."

"Do you miss Court?" He asked truly interested. He noticed that he was thinking about her more than he would like. As much as he loved Jane, her company could be rather dull as she rarely had her opinion. He and Anne had much common interest and he always enjoyed her companionship

"Sometimes. I'm sure that I will miss it more during Christmas. That was always my favorite time of the year, but I am very happy here with Elizabeth."

Henry smiled slightly as an idea occurred to him but now wasn't the right time.

Anne tried to excuse herself again, but Elizabeth begged her to stay and she couldn't deny her anything, especially on her birthday. Henry was secretly pleased that she decided to stay. Three of them spent the whole day together playing many games at Elizabeth's insistence. At first, Anne was very uncomfortable, but soon she relaxed and started to enjoy his company. She realized that they didn't spend this much time together since they were married. Henry was happy when Anne relaxed and started talking to him more. He loved spending time with Elizabeth, but Anne's presence made the day more enjoyable.

A.N. I finally found time to update this after a long time. I hope that you like this chapter and Henry's reunion with Anne. What do you think about Jane in this story, do you like her?


End file.
